The story of the prophecy couples
by Saphirre Jackson
Summary: It is the story of a daughter of posiedon and a son of hades are having the blood of many gods and goddess and a hero. What will happen when they reach camp halfblood? This is my first story. Please read it and reveiw.
1. The mysterious boy and girl

_Sapphire's POV_

_Where am I?_

_Deep in the dark, alone..._

_No._

_I am not alone._

_There's some one here._

_I started walking towards him._

_Suddenly, I was in Montauk beach__._

_And that man...No not a man. He was a teenager almost 18 yrs old..._

_I was almost near him._

_He was having messy black hair and was wearing a Blue T-shirt and jeans._

_He stood there facing the sea._

_I felt like I should get his attention. I cleared my throat and asked 'Hello'_

_He turned to face me._

_He was muscular, lean._

_But that wasn't the thing which made me feel stunned. It was his eyes they were bright sea-green._

_Just like mine._

_But he wasn't troubled like me._

_He said 'Hello, Sapphire.'_

Before I could say anything I woke up just as I heard my mother calling me.

'Sapphire, Wake up. It's almost 7oclock.'

'Coming mom_'_

By the time I finished my daily chores, I went downstairs. I thought my mom would be in the kitchen. But there were some guest. I saw my mom was talking to a girl of 16 yrs at least. She was dressed completely in black and a boy of at least 17 yrs dressed just like both were wearing a necklace with some strange beads. When they saw me the girl was the first to talk.

'Hello, there'

'Um..Hello'

She smiled at me and turned to mom and asked seriously

'Is this your daughter?'

My mother replied, 'yes'

'When will you arrive?' my mom asked

'Today itself. When she's ready please I-M to Michael in Camp . We'll be here within minutes.'

This conversation was making me confused.

That's when I noticed their eyes. The girl was having stormy grey eyes and the boy was having black eyes. That's when the boy saw me studying them both. He smiled at me.

He murmured something to the girl. And the girl nodded and turned to mom.

'We suppose you'll make it clear to your daughter.' she said to mom and continued nodding to me 'It is your decision whether to stay there as a year rounder or just for the usual time period'

'Staying where? What do mean making it clear to me?'I was totally confused.

'Your mom will make it clear to you. 'She stood up 'It's a pleasure to meet you, . And Saphirre, please don't think I hate you. It's just that the new students are just annoying.'

With that the mysterious boy and girl walked towards the door and went out.


	2. Confusion

**Sapphire's POV**

As soon as they left, I started to enroll my questions.

'Mom, what's going on? Who are these ...weirdo's? Where am I going to? What are they doing here?'

I could see that my mom was trying to answer my questions and clear my doubts. But she really failed miserably.

'Hon, you will know about these once you reached there.'

'Whoa.., wait, what do you mean by 'there'? Are you serious about me going to a place I don't even know about?'I was completely miffed. Why would mom want to send me away?

'Honey, you know I didn't want it. But you have to, Saph .It's for your own good.'

'Well then, I don't want any such good. Will you tell me what's going on, Mom?'

She took a deep breath and brushed her hand against my cheek.

'Honey, it involves your father.'

Ah. The restricted topic. Well the reason is that whenever I asked her about that she would start crying. He was the captain of a ship named Poseidon. He met my mom at a beach when she completed her courses. He went to a voyage of which will take a month for him to return in the Poseidon. But He never came back. That was before I came. So I never knew anything about him except these. I don't get why she brought it up.

'How is he involved in it?

She looked at me with her liquid emerald green eyes.

'Saph, I know this'll be a bit hard and ...might...freak you out.'

I know. Freaks me out. Well you might think that it's no big deal. But last time I nearly broke all the water system of my college. Seriously I don't know how. Something will happen when there's an emotional stress.

'O...Kay.' My mom closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'Saph your father...He's a god.' She looked at me. 'I know. You might think I am joking. I am sorry, Honey. Unfortunately, I am not. Saph you are a Demigod. But please don't try to find your father '

I sat there motionless. I can't believe it In the middle of 21st century the gods are here. Finally I got it.

'This is a dream right.'

She put her head in her hand.

'Saph, Face it. You are a demigod'

'Mom, how can it be possible. In the middle of 21st century, and the gods are alive.'

She smiled. Her smile made me feel as if there was no problem that really matters.

'Hon, the gods were always here we the humans thought that there were no gods as we advanced.'

'So if the gods are real, are there monsters too?'

She looked a little nervous about the topic.

'Well, your trainer will teach you everything. Don't worry.'

'My trainer?'

''Yes now go and pack some clothes and important things. Oh and NO ELECTRONIC INSTRUMENTS.'

My mouth hanged open. What? No electronic instruments.

'Does that include my e-mob and...'

'Yes.'

Groan...

My mom was right now really strict.

'So um what are you going to do mum?'

'I am going to I-M them.'

'Don't you need my E-Com.?'

'No hon. IM means Iris- messaging. Not instant messaging'


End file.
